


set me adrift and i'm lost over there

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [59]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cut it out," Tim tells him. "You don't want to smudge my lipstick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	set me adrift and i'm lost over there

**Author's Note:**

> for my fave ohmcgee. you can blame Tom Waits for this one.

"I don't see why I have to do this," Tim says. "Bruce could just employ some women, you know."

"Steph told him to take a hike," Jason says, pulling Tim's boots on for him. "And anyway, why would he do that when you make such a pretty girl?"

"Shut up," Tim says at the same time as Roy tells him to hold _still_.

"Kid," Dick says. "Timmy." He snorts a line off the counter an inch away from where Tim's sitting. "I'm just so glad _you_ get to take over now. I had permanent fishnet marks for a while there."

Tim lets Roy finish his lipstick, then scowls and says, "Again, not fair. You still make a better girl than I do."

"Sure," Dick says, cracking his gum. "But the thing is, I've," he blows a huge bubble, pops it, "got _seniority._ "

"Ha," Jason says. He pushes Dick aside to get a line. "That one didn't work when I came along. Thank god for broad shoulders."

"Don't let him fool you," Roy says. He grabs an eyeliner pencil and starts lining Tim's lids. "He was never as tiny as _you_ , but that little twink could've worked a skirt and heels just fine."

"Hn," Tim says, then, "I can do that myself, you know."

"Yeah," Roy says, smudging the liner to make it smoky. "But I can do it _better_."

Tim fixes him with a look while Roy fishes around for the mascara. "How did you get roped into this, anyway?" he asks as Roy puts a couple of coats on each lash. "Bruce only lets you work for him if he's desperate."

Jason and Dick apparently find that hilarious, or they're just so high now that everything's funny.

Roy shrugs. "I'm just sticking around for moral support," he says, and when Tim doesn't look like he believes him, he slips his hand under Tim's skirt and adds, "Well, and Jason told me you were dressing up, and baby, I've seen a lot of things, but -"

Tim grips his wrist _hard_ , twists it until Roy bites his lip. "Cut it out," Tim tells him. "You don't want to smudge my lipstick."

"See, that's where you're wrong," Roy says, giving him a hand off the counter. "Because I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I really, really do."

*

 

The job's an easy enough one. Bruce's instructions were for Tim to serve as a distraction while the rest of them took out some new gang members trying to work their way into Gotham, only the thing is Tim's just as much of a distraction to _them_ as anyone else.

Roy gets to him first, yanks Tim into a storage closet at some club just as everything's heating up.

"What are you doing?" Tim asks. He already broke someone's hand tonight when they grabbed his ass, and there's blood on his cheek from slicing up _someone_ , but since Roy didn't see it, there's no telling if it was anyone they were actually supposed to kill.

Sometimes Roy's not sure how Bruce ever okayed Tim, either.

"Well," Roy says, "I was thinking about shoving that little skirt of yours up and fucking you senseless, but it sounds like you've got an objection or two."

"We're supposed to be working," Tim says, but his eyes are a little darker like when Jason calls him _baby_ just to make his blood rise. "We're missing all the -"

"You bring your knife?" Roy asks, and Tim looks at him like he means _don't be stupid_ before he says, "In my boot."

He lifts his leg for Roy, and Roy pulls it out, flicks it open and hands it to him. "You can have fun with me," he says.

Tim takes the knife, seems to be considering when the sound of gunshots starts outside the door. Then he licks his lips, says, "Get on your knees," and Roy drops like he's wired to Tim's voice, buries his face under Tim's skirt and lets Tim fuck his mouth until his jaw is sore from it.

"God," Roy says. He licks Tim's come off his thighs, sucks a hickey there. He stares up at Tim and he has that blank, dark look in his eyes that gets him so hard. "You're so pretty. I wanna -"

"Just," Tim says. He slides his knife across Roy's chest, pulls Roy's hair. "Just shut up and fuck me."

He wraps Tim's legs around him and fucks him against the door, Tim's nails digging into his shoulders, his boots digging into his back. He doesn't hear the gunshots anymore, doesn't hear anything but the slap of his skin against Tim's, the low whine in the back of Tim's throat when he comes again.

By the time the others find them, Tim and Roy are bloodier than the rest of them. Jason takes one look at Tim and his bruised, lipstick-smeared mouth and all but lifts him into his arms when he drags him in and licks the taste of Roy from his mouth. Dick slides his hand into Roy's back pocket, tips his head onto Roy's shoulder. "You tryin' to get yourself killed?" he asks.

Roy shrugs. He knows Jason and Bruce are probably pissed - they did kind of bail - but it's not like either of them are fucking perfect, either. And Jason - Jason's okay with it, usually. He thinks. "Weren't you saying something earlier about seniority?"

Dick just laughs.


End file.
